


Too Much Firewhisky

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi, Out of Character, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-09
Updated: 2005-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A forgotten bottle of firewhisky makes for an interesting end of the day. Prequel to 'A Very Short Severitus', by request from HecateDeMort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all other characters, and locations, from the Harry Potter books, spells, etc., belong to JK Rowling and the people she licenses to portray them. I don’t own them, I merely like them and enjoy playing with them from time to time._

_A/N ‘Too Much Firewisky…’ and ‘…and a Lack of Potion’ beta’d by my daughter, Jaded Angel8_

Too Much Firewhisky...

Lily Potter giggled with a glee she hadn’t felt since her school days. Which weren’t so very long ago after all, but with the war heating up the way it had, it seemed like centuries.

The war. She sobered, her lower lip poking out. Stupid war! Stupid Voldemort.

“Wha’s th’ matter?” her companion slurred. Severus Snape tried several times to sit up, forgetting to unhook his long legs from the dresser. When he finally wrested them to the floor, he leaned over, stomping on the hem of his own robes and forcing his face down farther than he had intended. His chin hit one of his boney knees and he yelped.

Lily rescued the bottle of firewhisky from him and touched her palm to his cheek. She really was concerned. Still...

“Oh, poor ickle Sevvies huht himself? Nasty ickle knee! Bad knee! Bad!” she moued, swatting at his knee with her sleeve.

“I am not ‘ickle Sevvies’,” he said, drawing himself up to his full seated height, swaying, slightly, like a mast in a gale.

 

“I happen to be too old for such nonsense.”

“Yes, Severus,” Lily said. She wasn’t sure why he was so angry. She tried hard to appear contrite for him. The deception would have worked, too, if it hadn’t been for the way his one eye insisted on drooping shut. A grin seduced her and she gave in.

“I... am not... ‘ickle Sevvies’!” he roared, forcing her face toward his with his long pointer finger.

Lily grinned stupidly at him and pecked at his lips. He thrust her away and she grabbed for him as she fell over on the padded bench, laughing. He fell on top of her.

 

“Oh! Sevvie!” gasped Lily Potter, wriggling beneath him. She wasn’t quite sure how Severus Snape had ended up on top of her, in the kitchen of the Hogsmeade cottage used by members of the Order of the Phoenix. She wasn’t even sure why they were in the kitchen in the first place. Hadn’t Dumbledore said they were moving to a new location?

Oh. They had.

Lily wriggled again, the laugh dying on her lips. They were alone. How embarrassing! What if James found out?

But, he wouldn’t. He was gone. He and Sirius had been sent...

Somewhere...

Severus was squirming, trying to get up. He groped around for the cushion beneath her, rubbing his body against hers. He really was quite...

 

Lily arched her back, aware that Severus was searching for something behind her. She froze as her breasts touched his chest through their robes. Why hadn’t she ever noticed how enticing he was, with his storm-black eyes and his pale skin? Why hadn’t she noticed how nice they were together?

He took a long time to bend his neck to see her. She was waiting. When his mouth came near, she kissed him with longing. She blushed when her tongue slid across his lips.

 

He was really glad to be with her. She could feel his erection firm inside her palm. He shoved at her shoulder indifferently, then sank back against the red cushion. Lily ground her hips against his and leaned in for a kiss.

“You’re Potter’s,” he rasped around her tougue.

“He’s gone...”

“Only for another week.”

“I’m lonely. Severus...”

 

“Lily...”

Lily tipped her hips backward, feeling him against her. Flesh to flesh, heat to heat. And she wanted the connection. They were too far apart this way. Her head swam as she raised it, but she had to push away. Only for the moment. His hands against her shoulders steadied her. In a moment...

Just a moment...

 

Orgasm took her, blotting out her vision, ringing in her ears. Lily liked to be on top, she liked to manage her own climax. Leave it up to James, and he might forget...

 

Only this wasn’t James. This was...

Severus. Lily gazed down through whisky-logged eyes at the pale face below her, the dark eyes raking her face in shock. His hands were still on her hips, his fingers still pressing at her flesh as he pulled her down around him. She felt him still inside of her, and sighed.

 

She moved her hips slowly. “Ickle Sevvie...”

He groaned and closed his eyes. “Too much firewhisky!”


End file.
